warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Covenant
} |info = *Harrow breaks free of his shackles in a whirlwind of impenetrable energy, imbuing himself and allies inside his Affinity Range with complete invulnerability to damage and Status Effect immunity for 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 seconds. While invulnerable, any enemy damage prevented by all affected players during this time accumulates into a total pool. **Invulnerability duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Affinity Range is not affected by Ability Range but is affected by the Mending Unity passive in the Vazarin focus school, and can be temporarily increased with Fosfors. **Status effect immunity also protects against knockdown and stagger. *After the invulnerability phase, all affected players receive the Retaliation buff which provides an additive weapon critical chance bonus lasting for 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 seconds. Retaliation provides a 5% base critical chance, plus extra critical chance converted from total damage prevented at a rate of 1.50% per 100 damage points prevented. Additionally, the combined critical chance percentage is multiplied by 4''' on headshot hits. **Retaliation duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Base critical chance and extra critical chance percentages are affected by Ability Strength, while damage points prevented and headshot multiplier are '''not. ***Retaliation's critical chance is capped at 50% on bodyshot hits and 200% on headshot hits. ***The critical chance applied to the weapons appears to be a flat value. ***Critical chance seems to also be applied to melee weapons, weapon deployables ( disc, channel throw, etc.), and Exalted weapons ( 's , 's , etc.) *Protection and Retaliation buffs affect both players and their Companions. *Covenant cannot be recast while its buffs are active. **Multiple Harrows can cast Covenant independently of other players' active invulnerability and critical chance buffs. *Casting animation of 3 seconds is affected by casting speed, from mods such as and . Casting Covenant stops Harrow's movement and actions. *During the invulnerability phase, the current total of damage prevented is displayed to the right of the aiming reticle, represented by a shield-like emblem. **After the invulnerability phase, the critical chance bonus and its headshot multiplied percentage are briefly displayed at the same position, represented by a bullet-like emblem. **An audible whispering sound plays when each buff's duration ends. *Covenant's buff icons for invulnerability and critical chance are displayed beside the shield and health indicators, with the critical chance bonus percentage located at the top-right of the icon and buff timers at the bottom. *Harrow and affected allies are visibly surrounded by a gust of energy while under Covenant's effects. This visual effect expands or contracts depending on the phases of the ability, and is affected by Harrow's chosen Warframe energy color. |augment = |tips = *It synergizes well with abilities that buff critical damage, such as and . *Also pairs well with the since they are at their optimal power when you are getting headshots. *Since the critical chance applied appears to be additive, this ability can turn a modded with (and possibly other critical damage mods such as a Riven) into a viable critical secondary. *Casting this while attempting to revive a teammate makes for a reliable survival strategy, as the invulnerability phase will protect you from enemy fire. *If the mission has Environmental Hazards, like the toxic waste in the Grineer Shipyard tileset, you can use them to stack extra damage negation during the invulnerability phase. *Covenant synergizes well with a Kitgun equipped with , with its projectiles gain benefits for critical chance to headshot from this ability. **However, headshot kills by Pax Seeker's projectiles won't trigger augmentation. |max = |bugs = }} See Also * es:Pacto Category:Harrow Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 21 Category:Two-Handed Abilities